


Believe Me

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Armax Arsenal, F/M, Geth, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega is a handful for Rennah Shepard, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>Giveaway prize for vorchagirl on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

They were surrounded. Yeah, that sounds dramatic, but it was accurate. Even now, as she was crouched behind a crate, Rennah Shepard could hear the clicking of the geth as they communicated to one another. It was bizarre, she’d fought them many times before, but only know did she realize how little humans knew about them.

The Commander noticed Jack some distance away, glowing with her biotics. They needed to separate. It would keep the geth from finding them so easily. Rennah’s eyes roamed her surroundings, trying to pick the perfect place when a gunfire interrupted through the silence.

James Vega’s elated shouts came from across the room, followed by the blast of his shotgun.

With a groan, Shepard left cover and, using her biotics, crushed the geth who had been tracking her. When she found James, he was standing in the wide open, a huge grin on his face.

“This beats out the first time that we kissed!”

Rennah dodged a swipe from one of the robotic creatures and took cover behind a crumbling wall. She glared at her boyfriend, her violet eyes dangerous. “ _What_ did you say?”

James shrugged, a playful smirk on his face as he got into cover beside her. “Come on, Rennah. You have to admit that this is fucking fun.”

She snorted, not surprised by his response at all. However, Rennah was one of the most stubborn women she knew… And she wasn’t going to let him get off that easily. “You’re right, James. It’s better than _a lot_ of things we’ve done.”

His jaw dropped to her satisfaction. She could only imagine what was going through his mind and taking advantage of his distraction, Shepard rolled into another spot for cover, barely making it before the geth noticed. A barrage of fire came at her and she ducked her head, trying not to get hit with a stray bullet.

James had filled her vacated spot, a frown on his face. “ _Lola_ , we need to talk about this.”

Trying to keep the grin from her face, the biotic adjusted her grip on the rifle in her hands. “Talk about what, Vega?”

The use of his last name made his frown deepen. “Rennah-”

A bullet nearly missed her head and biting her lip, she tried to control her sudden burst of anger. “James! _Later!_ ”

Pulling on her biotic powers, Rennah released a shockwave that took down two of her assailants. She ducked behind cover once more, making sure her sniper rifle was loaded. Then she fired a shot at the farthest geth.

The synthetic exploded at the contact.

“Cover me!” James shouted before running into the fray, his shotgun out and ready for whatever crossed his path.

“What is that idiot _doing_?” Jack’s voice echoed from the other side of the room, irritated at the soldier.

Rennah cursed under her breath, aiming her rifle at anything that would impede upon James’ path. It felt like an eternity, but in reality, a minute had passed when the final geth was destroyed, the area clear. Rennah stood, her gun in her hands, when an alarm sounded signalling that the round was over. James, face filled with glee, hurried up to her, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Damn, that was a good match!” James gushed, breathing ragged and an excited gleam in his dark eyes. “Wanna go again, _Lola_?”

Jack approached where the two stood, irritation on her face. “If you have another round, I’m sitting this one out. Vega doesn’t know how to be a team player.”

“What’s the matter, Zero? Too much man for you?” He teased, knowing it would drive both stubborn women mad.

Jack made a face. She _hated_ his nickname for her. “Ugh, I hope you don’t fight like that in real time because Shepard here will be dead soon.”

“Dead _again_.” Rennah corrected, grumpily. She brushed her inky side-swept bangs from her eyes. The damned things never stayed in place. “James- what the hell were you thinking? Rushing out like that? You could have been killed!”

James raised an eyebrow, concerned for Rennah’s blood pressure more than the anger itself. “Babe, it’s a game.”

“It was a training exercise, Lieutenant! If this was a real battle, you’d be dead a thousand times over!”

James rubbed the back of his neck, exhausted. “Rennah-”

“I’m just gonna go clean up, guys.” Jack interrupted, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but there. “I’ll catch up with ya later.”

The biotic disappeared into the locker rooms, leaving the Commander and her boyfriend standing in tense silence. With a tired sigh, Rennah pulled her dark hair off of her neck and into a messy bun. James was waiting to speak, or maybe he was waiting for her, she didn’t know, but she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed bothered by something and she decided to give him a break. He’d heard enough of her rants for one day.

“James.”

“Yeah, _Lola_?”

She breathed a little easier since he was still using her nickname. “What’s going on?”

James coughed, embarrassed. “It’s nothing.”

Rennah glared at him, not liking the run around. “Spit it out, Vega.”

He sighed, running a hand over his shaved head. “Did you mean it? What you said before?”

All she could do was stare in confusion.

“About how a lot of things we’ve _done_ are … well…”

Rennah burst out into laughter. Her hand found his face, brushing against it gently, enjoying the feel of the stubble along his jaw. “Are you seriously worried about that? James, there’s nothing to worry about.”

His eyes widened, uncertain if she was attempting to trick him or not. “Really? Nothing at all?”

Rennah stood close to him, raising herself on tiptoes to press her lips to his chin. “Believe me. This woman is _completely_ satisfied. I was just fucking with you.”

James, with a grin that would make any woman weak in the knees, gripped her by the waist, ignoring the armor they both still wore. His teeth caught her lip, gently massaging it before pulling her fully into a kiss. She allowed it, knowing that she wanted the touch as much as he. A moment longer and she was burning for him.

Pulling away with a groan, she waved at their surroundings. “We’re in public and we’re sweaty, Vega. What do you intend to do about that?”

James, without a word, lifted her into his arms, her weapon falling to the ground with a thud. A gasp left her lips at the unexpected movement. He chuckled when she raised an eyebrow.

“Got ideas, Vega?”

“Oh, _Lola_ , I have more ideas than you can imagine. _Believe me_.”


End file.
